


Things of destiny

by Miss_ilussion



Category: Kacchako - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_ilussion/pseuds/Miss_ilussion





	Things of destiny

It has been 8 years since that days of high school and those inexperienced students were now professional heroes recognized throughout the country.  
Izuku Midoriya had managed to enter the top 10 of heroes and his goal of becoming a hero like All Might has become in something real. But that isn’t all in the life of this young hero, since Ochaco Uraraka, who had been in love with Midoriya throughout high school, had decided to declare to his friend a few years after leaving school. For Midoriya the girls had always been something that caused anxiety and terror, but at the time of leaving with Uraraka he could discover that there was nothing to fear since things with her turned out to be very easy and calm. That's how the years went by. Deku and Uravity became the most popular couple of heroes among the fans.

But apparently not everything was magical in their relationship, the weight that Midoriya had on his shoulders was too much and began to damage the relationship. Following in the footsteps of All Might and becoming the symbol of peace left him without time to worry about other things, and for other things we refer to his love life. It was common for Deku to leave his girlfriend waiting because he was involved in fights and rescues that as a symbol of peace he could not ignore. He had reached number 1 in the top 10 shortly after graduating and had a lot to prove yet, so he was not throwing away his shot.


End file.
